


Back to the Past

by DreamersMyth27



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Not all Named, Other Additional Original Characters, Time Travel, at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27
Summary: Bruce is Robin, his dad isn't Batman though, despite how similar the outfits are.





	Back to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written in one go, clearly, for an anon of my Tumblr. Their prompt was: One of the batfamilys kid/kids gets thrown into the past. Everyone is trying to get them home yet also wants to know more about the future from which they come from.
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this!

Bruce isn't exactly a normal Gotham citizen. First off, his dad is Damian Wayne, one of the resident billionaires of Gotham. His mom is a half-alien, and also the daughter of one of his Uncle's old girlfriends, his Grandma Kori. Add to that the fact that the family is collectively the Batfamily of Gotham and things get… weird.

Bruce is Robin, his dad isn't Batman though, despite how similar the outfits are. Batman is retired, for good. His Grandpa Bruce and Grandma Selina insist that it's for the best, but Bruce himself isn't sure. Batman, from what he's heard, was pretty kickass when he was still active.

Being Robin has its perks. He doesn't really have a bedtime, gets to see his Uncle's Tim, Jason, and Dick and Aunt's Cass and Stephanie almost every night, plus he gets to kick butt. His mom joins them sometimes, but in general, she's manning the comms with his Aunt Barbara. His Uncle Duke isn't in Gotham as often anymore, but he still stops by for patrol once a week.

The point is, he's Robin and he fights bad guys. This sometimes includes bad guys with access to dangerous tech. Or just annoying. Bruce is going to classify the beam he was just hit with as annoying, especially considering he's in the same spot he was a moment ago except no one else with there with him.

"Oh crud," he mutters. "Time travel. That's wonderful."

To make matters worse, a boy who looks suspiciously like a younger version of his dad from his Robin days leaps down in front of him, followed by who can only be Batman, Grandpa Bruce.

"Surrender," his young dad commands imperiously. "Or don't. Either way."

"I'm sorry?" Bruce says, holding up his empty hands to say he means no harm. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Who are you and where did you come from?" Batman growls.

"The future," Bruce says. "I'm Robin." They stare at him blankly, or in his dad's case, menacingly. "Seriously," he adds.

"Proof?" Batman demands.

Bruce sighs deeply before peeling off his mask. "My name is Bruce Wayne. I'm thirteen years old, and Damian is my dad."

His dad, in a rare moment where he loses his composure, gapes, jaw slack and back hunched. Batman for his part simply stiffens. Bruce can only guess that he's scanning every feature, picking out familiar details.

"If it helps, the code phrase for this from this time is Joan of Ark's burning?" Bruce offers, shrugging. They'll still test his DNA, obviously, and put him in cuff plus a blindfold on the way to the Batcave and until he's confirmed, but it's the best he's got.

And, just as he predicts, it happens. His dad, his kid dad - and how weird is that? - slaps cuffs around his wrists. They only wait a moment before the Batmobile appears. Bruce is shoved in the cramped back seat. His dad takes the front next to Batman.

The ride to the Batcave is quick, awkward, and boring. When they get there, Bruce is shoved in a cell in full view of them while they test his DNA. Bruce stays quiet the whole time; they're ignoring him anyway. About an hour later, the Bat-computer dings, and from what Bruce can see from his cell, the results say he is Damian's son.

They approach him a moment later, albeit grudgingly. Bruce can't help but smile smugly.

"Damian, let him out," Batman orders, pulling his cowl off.

"But father, this may be a trick!"

Bruce decides to make it easier for them and simply snaps the cuffs off his wrists and pulls the cell door open, definitely warping some metal in the process.

He smiles toothily at his father and grandfather, giving them a chance to see the slightly inhuman color of his eyes, how the whites have just a tint of green mixed in, hard to notice, but once you do it's obvious that he isn't fully human.

"So, any ideas on how to get me home? Or are we just going to wait for my dad to show up?"

His Grandpa Bruce is shaken out of his stupor at Bruce's words.

"Damian, go show him upstairs and get some food. I'll begin working and searching for someone or something that can help us."

"But father-"

"Now. Damian."

His dad scowls up at Grandpa Bruce but listens, stomping towards the stairs.

"I know where everything is," Bruce tells him helpfully.

His dad just glares darkly at him.

"Should we drink hot cocoa?" Bruce asks.

"I don't care what you drink," his dad snaps.

"Geeze, rude much?" Bruce mutters. He likes his adult dad better. He's heard stories, but he's never realized how much of a brat his dad was as a kid.

They enter the kitchen, and Bruce quickly begins on hot cocoa. Despite himself, he makes a cup for his young dad, sliding it across the counter to him silently. They sip it calmly for a few moments.

"Why hot cocoa?" his dad asks curiously, though he still sounds slightly bitter.

"You always drink it with me after patrol. It's something you did after patrol when you were Robin," Bruce explains.

"I've never ad hot cocoa before," he says, wrinkling his nose. "It's disgustingly sweet."

"Oh," Bruce says. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" his dad snaps. "Why must you be so irritating? It's like Grayson raised you. He didn't, did he?"

"No. You and mom did. We see Uncle Dick a lot though."

"You refer to him by that nickname too?"

"Yeah," Bruce says slowly. "Of course; why wouldn't I?"

"It's foolish," his dad says. "That's reason enough."

"Well you do it too," Bruce snaps. "I've never heard you call him Grayson in my life!"

"O I've grown soft," his dad scoffs. "Of course."

Bruce tries to keep himself from growling and tackling his dad. He fails.

What follows is a brief, yet violent wrestling match. Bruce is a match for his father at this age, mainly because he's much taller already; he'd never known his dad was such a midget as Robin.

The fight is ended when a sharp, British voice snaps: "Master Damian, stop it at once!"

His dad freezes, and so does Bruce. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. And be a fool to ignore it.

Both of them stand up quickly, trying to appear composed. It's doesn't quite work, what with his dad's bleeding nose and Bruce's split lip.

"Who is this?" Alfred asks.

"This is… my son," his dad says sourly. "From the future."

"Ah, well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Master…"

"Bruce," Bruce supplies quickly. "Bruce Wayne."

"Master Bruce," Alfred says. "I must ask the two of you to refrain from fighting, on account of several things, the first being my sleep."

"Sorry Pennyworth," they chorus together. His dad glares at him briefly.

"Now go back downstairs," Alfred commands.

They quickly follow the order, and Bruce is more than a little pleased to see his dad waiting there, along with his mom.

"Dad!" he shouts. "Mom!"

They both take one look and him and run towards him as well, hugging him tightly.

"Bruce," his mom breaths. "We were so worried. That X'hal you're alright."

"Be more careful next time," his dad scolds, sounding much too worried to actually mean anything.

"An alien?" Grandpa Bruce asks.

The young version of his dad wrinkles his nose at the words, looking at Bruce's mom.

"An alien," Bruce's dad agrees. "Well, only half, technically speaking."

"Can we leave?" Bruce asks, tugging on his dad's cape. "I'm really sick of talking to young you."

His young dad sticks out his tongue. Bruce does it back. His mom cuffs him on the back of the head hard enough that were he a normal human he would probably have a broken neck. As it is, it doesn't hurt. Just annoys him.

"Yes, Bruce, we can go back. Thank you for keeping him mostly safe, father," his dad says wryly, looking at Bruce's split lip. "Oh, and Damian, drink hot cocoa more often, huh?"

With that, his dad hits a button on his suit and they disappear into a flash of light.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Damian's wife is Koriand'r's daughter, but not Dick's. It felt a bit iffy making Dick, who is a brother to Damian, also the father of Damian's wife. So Damian's wife (not sure of name) is someone else's daughter, but you can choose.


End file.
